


罗曼蒂克消亡史

by byebyemyblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 渣攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyemyblue/pseuds/byebyemyblue





	罗曼蒂克消亡史

01

李敏亨出差回到家的时候罗渽民正盘着腿窝在沙发里打游戏，他穿着件白色大T恤和条纹短裤，小腿肌肉绷着，脚趾舒适地微蜷。风扇开到最大，加湿器开着第二档，忽悠悠喷着水。听到李敏亨进屋罗渽民头也没抬，手指在屏幕上飞舞着，下巴抬起来指了指厨房，说还有小半块西瓜，你去吃吧。  
李敏亨走到沙发后面揉了他头发一把，把衬衫脱了搭在沙发背上，低着头凑到罗渽民脸边，罗渽民嫌弃地耸了耸鼻子，用肩膀戳着李敏亨下巴让他去换衣服。李敏亨笑了，光着上身从他面前走过，腰带上露出一点内裤边，罗渽民伸着脚尖在他大腿上踢了一下，然后换了个姿势继续打游戏。  
过了一会儿李敏亨抱着半个西瓜晃出来，坐到他身边。他想看电视，却找不到遥控器，就放下西瓜在沙发上摸来摸去，拍拍罗渽民让他挪了挪，最后从他屁股底下摸出遥控器来，顺手捏了一把。罗渽民就势握住他手腕，趁人不备凑过去在他脸上啄了一口。李敏亨摸着脸傻呵呵地笑了，罗渽民伸着半个身子摸起勺子舀了一口桌上的西瓜吃。  
你走那天，我买了个西瓜回来才想起来你不回来了，结果我自己也没吃完，第二天都坏了。罗渽民漫不经心地叙述着。下周末去买个冰箱吧，要不然什么都没法放。  
行，李敏亨说。  
你把脚收收呢，别踩着茶几。罗渽民皱眉。李敏亨笑着缩了缩腿。罗渽民翻了个身躺在他腿上打游戏，噼里啪啦的声音传过来。罗渽民恶劣地捏着嗓子撒娇说你陪我玩会儿，李敏亨抿着嘴很轻的笑了一下，说你不是嫌我打得烂吗。  
烂是烂了点，但你听我话，我带你赢。罗渽民臭屁一笑。  
李敏亨思索了一下，说行，打完两局就睡觉。然后又加了句，今晚我在上。罗渽民挑了下眉，仰着下巴看他，对上李敏亨认真的眼神，噘着嘴说那行吧。  
第二局没开始多久他们俩就被敌方打死，罗渽民不爽地骂了句脏话，踢着拖鞋去洗澡。洗到一半伸出头让李敏亨给他拿毛巾。李敏亨推开门把毛巾扔进氤氲的热气里，然后被罗渽民扔过来的背心蒙了脸。他扯下背心绷着脸竖起海鸥眉佯怒，你真是越来越没大没小了，一会儿出来跟你算账。罗渽民弯腰擦着头带着鼻音笑，哥，你快出去，冷。  
后来罗渽民一进卧室就把空调调到20度，屋子本来就不大，两个人做的时候冷得手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩，罗渽民腿缠着李敏亨哼哼唧唧，李敏亨一边掐着他腰动作一边扯了被子搭在两个人身上，把情动的喘息都蒙进狭小的被窝里，热乎乎的两具身体拧在一起，罗渽民掐着他后脖子，指尖蹭着颈后的细碎头发低笑，呼出的气喷到李敏亨耳后。他晓得李敏亨耳朵最敏感，就小狗一样凑上去咬他的耳骨，坏心地蹭着他耳垂。  
别动，李敏亨喘着气说。罗渽民就偏了头在他耳边说，哥，我还真有点想你。

02

半夜里罗渽民醒了一次，眯着眼睛去客厅里晃了一圈，从纸箱里拿了瓶可乐喝，瞄了一眼，快过期了。在一起之后李敏亨劝他少喝咖啡，规律作息，他晓得李敏亨这个人是很自律的，就跟着做了很多改变。但其实他并不怎么在乎李敏亨的担心，毕竟他人生前二十年都是这么过来的，肯为他做出改变已经是他爱的最大限度。喝完可乐他摸着黑爬上床，手掌压到李敏亨的眼镜，听到了咔嚓一声细碎的响，慌忙翻身躺下。但李敏亨并没有发现，仍然很平稳地睡着。罗渽民蹭过去看他很安静的睡颜，摸出手机在黑暗里拍了几张，手指戳了戳他柔软的脸颊。  
第二天早上李敏亨很早就出门赶地铁，罗渽民九点钟上班，比他晚一点出门，出门之后他才发现电梯坏了，从16楼踩着楼梯跑下来。打开手机后罗渽民才看到李敏亨给自己发了四五条消息，怕他迟到，让他早点出门。罗渽民想象了一下那人顶着一头乱发急匆匆出门，看见电梯坏了以后狂奔下楼的样子就觉得可爱，脸上不自觉挂上了微笑。正笑着，李敏亨给他打电话说他弟弟来玩，要他晚上去车站接一下。罗渽民有过几次陪李敏亨家人玩的经验，问这次还说我是你室友吗？  
李敏亨笑了，不，不用，他聪明的很，你直接告诉他就好了。他叫李帝努，电话是……罗渽民点头说行，那我晚上订个水煮鱼。

03

见到李帝努的时候罗渽民惊讶地挑了眉，那男孩背着个双肩包，弯着笑眼说你好，和李敏亨长得完全不像，但说得上帅气。唯一一样的就是脸上的圆框眼镜，可能他们家遗传近视，眼神都不怎么好。  
李帝努很有礼貌，亦步亦趋乖乖跟在他身后。上了地铁李帝努问了句要多久啊，罗渽民说一个小时吧，他就低下头玩手机。罗渽民凑过去看，是绝地求生，就摸出手机凑过去说双排吧，李帝努勾着唇说好。最后还剩四个人，罗渽民玩得上瘾，倒是李帝努抬头问了句是不是要到了，罗渽民才发现坐过了站，慌忙喊李帝努下去。挤下车来罗渽民扶着膝盖冲李帝努笑，李帝努也耸着肩无奈地摇头笑。  
熟起来就是几分钟的事，走到家两个人已经熟得勾肩搭背。进了门罗渽民打开风扇说你别介意，只有卧室装了空调。  
这间公租房是李敏亨单位分的，他们搬进来的时候房子里空空如也，但还是傻笑着转了个遍。两个人在网上搜了攻略跑去宜家逛了半天，买了张大床，又买了弹簧床垫和几件简单的家具，跑回家的时候才发现没买灯，就在白炽灯泡下做了他们在这间房里的第一次。  
那一次是罗渽民在上面，回忆里还有泛着黄光的灯泡，他伏在李敏亨身上，自己的影子落在他脸上，李敏亨的眼神被晃得有点散了，抓着他肩膀皱着鼻子。李敏亨在床上一向属于隐忍派，被弄得狠了也只是从嗓子里憋出几声闷哼，罗渽民不是个温柔体贴的人，在下面也不老实，更何况占了上风。但他技术好是真的，李敏亨自然也有爽到。  
后来罗渽民又买了木地板自己回来贴，他工科出身，对这些东西再喜欢不过，李敏亨陪着他趴在地上哼哧哼哧地贴，贴完就在上边来了一次，后背被硌得生疼，结果最边上那块翘了角，进门的时候会踩到。罗渽民会故意伸手指着那一块问李敏亨，你还记得这是怎么弄的吗，李敏亨脸红到脖子，扭过头去说我早忘了。

04

水煮鱼到了又过了半个小时李敏亨才回来，手里还提着半个西瓜。罗渽民和李帝努早收拾好了等他，李敏亨就不好意思地过来招呼他们快吃。这天的鱼有点太辣了，李敏亨不停耸着鼻子打喷嚏，眼泪都要出来了。罗渽民抽了张纸递给他，看着他鼻子红红眼睛红红忍不住弯着眼睛偏头发笑。李敏亨向自己脸上扇着风，嘟囔着我其实不是不能吃辣的，但今天有点太辣了。  
吃完了饭罗渽民把东西收拾去了厨房，碗丢进洗碗机。买洗碗机的时候两个人闹了别扭，李敏亨觉得一个月在家也吃不了几顿饭，而罗渽民坚持买洗碗机提高生活品质，两个狮子座脾气上来了谁也不让谁，一路冷着脸回家。最后到底是李敏亨软下来，跑回去买了洗碗机，罗渽民才也让了步，两个人又和好如初。  
他们两个吵架总是李敏亨先服输，罗渽民晓得这是他对自己变相的宠爱，但他这个人就是恃宠而骄，李敏亨对他越温柔，他就越想在他心口上折腾。  
走回客厅李帝努扬着手机问他要不要再来一把，刚才没过瘾，罗渽民欣然答应，歪在沙发上把音效打开。李敏亨一进客厅就看见这么一幅景象：两个人头歪在一起看着李帝努的屏幕，罗渽民嘴唇干得有些发白，嘴里还念念叨叨，蹙着眉让人家快跑。李敏亨终归是觉得心里不大舒服，也凑过去，左手摸上罗渽民大腿。罗渽民头也没回，手缠上他脖子，安抚地捏了一下小狮子的后脖颈。  
那天晚上李敏亨一反往常地主动躺在床上邀请罗渽民，甚至动手给他戴上套。罗渽民多少知道他是为了什么，勾着嘴角凑上去亲李敏亨。他嘴里带着薄荷味儿，很清凉，李敏亨心里那点不耐很轻易地被抹平了。他有点后悔，但罗渽民已经附身过来，他也不好忸怩，便干脆心一横抱了上去。罗渽民低低地笑了，说哥哥我会让你舒服的。他这话说得很快，分不清是“哥哥，我”还是“哥哥我”，李敏亨觉得自己被占了便宜， 但还没顾得上恼，就被淹没在了罗渽民的薄荷香里。  
罗渽民技术好像真的比他好一点，李敏亨承认。

05

罗渽民是被李敏亨窸窸窣窣的起床声弄醒的，他下意识翻过身拦住李敏亨的腰。李敏亨就势摸了一把罗渽民耷拉在床边的头，让他松开手，用力眨了一下眼让自己清醒过来，然后戴上眼镜打开柜子蹲在地上找制服。  
他入职一年，终于换了个科室，要重新穿制服拍证件照。工资也涨了一千块，李敏亨还没告诉罗渽民这个消息，琢磨着秋天要到了，给他买件新夹克。  
他翻了半天也没找到，最后罗渽民低着嗓子问他找什么，告诉他制服挂在阳台上。李敏亨觉得有点愧疚，同居之后一直是罗渽民洗衣服打扫家务，他知道他以前娇贵得很，从不做这些事，只是李敏亨实在不擅长这些，只晓得把衣服丢进洗衣机，煎个鸡蛋都要把厨房炸掉。两个男人在一起终究免不了手忙脚乱。罗渽民只能把洗衣做饭的任务担起来，但他好像挺享受，也不觉得是负担。  
李敏亨打领带时碰到了端着杯子出来接水的李帝努，他的弟弟说要自己出去溜溜。李敏亨沉吟了一下，还是有些不放心。恰好罗渽民大喇喇凑过来挠着额前的头发，两个人挤在狭小的镜子前面。镜子里的罗渽民打了个哈欠，忽闪着睫毛说我请个假陪帝努出去吧。  
李敏亨的手顿了一下：“你这个月还能请假吗？”罗渽民漫不经心地说这个月假用完了，但请就请呗，大不了扣工资。他总是这样随心所欲不管公司的规定，不顺心意了就立马跳槽。李敏亨敬业而律己，一下被他满不在乎的态度惹毛，飞速地瞪了他一眼。罗渽民注意到他脸色沉下来的脸色，低声说我这不是为了去陪你弟吗，你不高兴什么？  
他十八了又不是八岁，自己出去就自己出去吧。这会儿李敏亨已经把那点担心忘了，嘱咐李帝努路上小心，推开罗渽民出了门。  
李帝努察觉到了他哥的怒气，啜着水小心翼翼问怎么了。罗渽民抬抬下巴说没事，你换好衣服我陪你出去。

06

罗渽民陪李帝努在外面玩了一天，他说去哪李帝努都弯着眼睛说好，乖的不像话。爬山的时候李帝努就乖乖跟着，从背包里掏出矿泉水问罗渽民要不要喝。罗渽民像个大家长，什么时候休息都由他来决定，时不时抓李帝努过来拍个照。  
罗渽民一边走一边回忆着十八九岁时候的李敏亨，十八岁时他们俩比李帝努皮得多，大半夜攀岩的冒险事也做过，三四点钟他载着李敏亨飙车的事也有过，真是天不怕地不怕的，现在罗渽民倒不敢开夜车了。他记得那晚李敏亨困极了还努力睁着眼陪他说话，结果稀里糊涂倒把罗渽民追他时自己的心路历程吐露了个精光。  
说起来高中时李敏亨还是个24K纯直男，是罗渽民把他骗到家里看小黄片，顺便哄着他给自己打飞机，最后把李敏亨秘密攻陷。那时候李敏亨抹不开面子不肯承认喜欢他，干脆趁着大学分开两边不理这段感情。罗渽民有苦说不出，恍恍惚惚跌下楼梯摔了腿，掏出手机第一个打给李敏亨。李敏亨嘴硬心软，立马赶过去被他去医院。罗渽民哪肯再让他走，撒泼撒痴地哄他留下照顾自己，又把人拐上床生米煮成熟饭。  
恍然间李帝努在耳边问他能休息一会儿吗，罗渽民这才回过神来，瞥到李帝努已经开始颤的小腿，愧疚地让他坐下，替他揉腿。手碰到李帝努小腿的时候他僵了一下，罗渽民抬头，正对上他可怜巴巴耷拉着的眼睛，眼角还有一颗痣，眼泪似的坠在那儿。罗渽民有些尴尬的收了手，转移话题问他晚上想去哪儿。李帝努沉吟了一下，说想去七眼桥的酒吧。  
“七眼桥？那块儿可乱得很，尤其是我们两个男生去。”罗渽民开玩笑，“但是你想去的话，就带你去。”  
两个人去七眼桥上晃了一圈，罗渽民让李帝努站在桥边，自己拿着拍立得给他拍照。拍立得成像有点慢，他把相纸捂在大腿上，凑过去笑嘻嘻和李帝努聊天。罗渽民说这个地方危险的很，喝醉的女生强奸男生的新闻倒更多些，我们帝努可要跟好了，别被人拐走。照片慢慢显现出来，戴着眼镜的李帝努没笑容的时候帅得要命，眼睛一弯就又软了下来，到底还是孩子。  
罗渽民抽屉里扔了一沓拍立得，都是他和李敏亨的合照，照片零零碎碎地散在那里，他以前总说分手了就把它们整理出来送给李敏亨，李敏亨就气急败坏堵他的嘴，一开始用手，后来是用嘴。和父母摊牌的时候罗渽民已经做好了把照片送他的打算，结果李敏亨态度倒是坚决，和他一起到了这座城市，只是他们过得确实和爸妈说的一样辛苦，一开始浪漫和快乐冲淡了一切，到现在，过了这好几年，他开始觉得那些浪漫确实在一点点被磨平着。  
他们俩去喝了点酒，李帝努是朗姆酒兑水，罗渽民喝的纯的。他也是从这个年纪开始喝酒，李敏亨酒量不如他，几杯下去就脸红起来。他们刚在一起时请了几个狐朋狗友出去吃烧烤，大晚上的在街上玩逛三园，李敏亨总是输，纵然罗渽民替他挡着，还是被灌得在他肩头红着耳朵睡着。也是，口红牌子这种东西他哪里知道。吃完跑去唱K，罗渽民任他们嗨去，外套一搭舒舒服服窝在李敏亨颈侧睡觉。

07

回到家的时候李敏亨在洗澡，带着雾气出来，冷着面孔。他闻到罗渽民身上的酒味儿，呵了一声。罗渽民让李帝努去洗澡，跟着他进屋甩上门。  
“我想辞职。”罗渽民倚着门说。  
“又辞职？”李敏亨提高了些音量，“这是你换的第几份工作了？罗渽民，你要是还在第一家早就该升职了！”  
罗渽民心烦意乱：“一周也没几天假，你也忙，咱俩多久没一起出去吃顿饭了？”  
李敏亨知道他一烦工作忙，二也是不满自己总是加班，但他这人就是什么都要做到最好的性格，宁肯不吃饭不回家的工作狂。  
“我们都不是小孩了，渽民，你以为你还十八岁吗？”李敏亨吸了一口气，又松垮下来，“我明天出差，你冷静一下。”说完他披着浴袍从罗渽民身边擦肩而过，“今晚分开睡吧。”

李敏亨刚入职时总是出差，罗渽民趁他不在家的时候学着做了很多菜，做得难吃了也自己一口口吃掉，等李敏亨回来再改进了做给他吃。一开始他总觉得日子很难熬，尽管自己手上的工作也一件加一件，但想念总是丝丝入缝，举起杯子的时候会想他，看球赛的时候会想他，睡着了也想他。渐渐地就习惯了，好像他不在身边的时间也就这么过去了。  
李敏亨走了之后，罗渽民发现李帝努也不是个爱出门的主儿，宅在家也怡然自得。他不经意地问起李帝努为什么突然跑来，他很淡的笑了，说不想面对爸妈。罗渽民若有所思地点点头。李帝努扯开话题歪头问他什么时候发现自己喜欢男生的。罗渽民有点惊讶，敏感地意识到李帝努可能也是个gay。他仔细想了想，说，大概是意识到自己喜欢李敏亨的那一刻吧。  
晚上他孤零零睡了，李敏亨还在生他的气，一个电话也没有打过来，罗渽民也不想面对他，自顾自躺在床上。以前他总失眠，现在却好了，躺在床上就睡得着。梦里他听见门吱呀呀的响了，床上陷下去一块，他习惯性地抱住了那个人，但他骨骼硬硬的，不是李敏亨。罗渽民睁开眼，正对上李帝努亮亮的眼睛。  
和我试试吧，李帝努低声说，罗渽民，我好像有点喜欢你。罗渽民下意识地想推开他，但还没赶走睡意，下身就被李帝努暖暖的嘴巴裹住。他的舌头湿漉漉的，舌尖一下一下舔舐着罗渽民的性器，轻柔地环绕柱体和两颗小球。罗渽民被快感攫住了，一下子动弹不得，李敏亨从来没有为他做过这件事，他也没有。他感到温暖和柔软的口腔包裹着自己最脆弱的地方轻轻爱抚，李帝努毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他身前，抬起头来看了他一眼。黑暗中他甚至看到了他脸上的泪痣，亮晶晶的。  
吻上去好像是顺理成章的事情。做爱也是顺理成章的事情。  
他甚至没有戴套。

08

射在李帝努里面的时候罗渽民终于清醒了一些，他的手还掰着他的大腿，白浊一股股进入股缝，甚至流了出来。李帝努的腿根被他磨得发红，胸前肿着，小家伙没精打采地耷拉着，之前被他操射了一次。李帝努眼睛里还留着点生理泪水，抬起头来看他。罗渽民有些慌了，而手机就在这时不合时宜地响了起来。  
“我刚回到酒店。”李敏亨有点疲惫的声音传了过来，很轻的笑了，“你睡了吗？”  
罗渽民开口却哑了嗓子，喘息声也被捕捉了去，李敏亨敏感地听到了那声响。  
“你在干什么？和谁在一起？”  
“对不起，哥，”罗渽民看了一眼李帝努，“我们分手吧。”

罗渽民以为李敏亨回来后会把自己打一顿，但他只是很平静地把他送出了门，然后拉黑了他的一切联系方式。罗渽民突然感到后悔，他们应该养一只猫，或者养一只狗，这样分手时还可以为了争夺抚养权而对峙一番，而不像现在，行李箱拉走就剪断了所有联系。  
但他其实也没那么后悔，就这么再见也挺好。  
李帝努第一天来的时候加了他的微信，他把他拉黑了，后来他又给他发了一次短信，罗渽民没有回，也就再没了消息。  
找到新工作搬了新家以后，他收到了李敏亨寄来的夹克衫，应该是告别礼物吧，他想，他可真是个大度的人，换做他罗渽民，大概都想杀了他，哪还会给他送礼物。  
最后的最后，他还是没有给李敏亨买冰箱，也没有寄去那些有些褪了色的拍立得。  
END


End file.
